


Driver is here,you're safe.

by Vedyminnnnn



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedyminnnnn/pseuds/Vedyminnnnn
Summary: 事实证明，mendez看人眼光不行嗷！
Relationships: Tony Mendez/August Walker
Kudos: 15





	1. 【八毛】Driver is here,you're safe.01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 毛毛站街梗

Bryan大半个肩膀靠在天桥底下的路灯杆上，嚼着口香糖瞥见马路尽头好不容易冒出两盏小灯，等汽车驶进了些才看出来是辆灰扑扑的比亚迪，他保守估计这车至少有一年没洗了，致密的灰尘紧贴整个车身，昏黄的路灯映照下雪上加霜地让人猜不出它本来的颜色。那车经过Bryan的时候没减速半分，倒是带过一阵子冬天里哥谭的阴风，那风顺着Bryan的黑丝袜孔往里钻，隔着一层薄薄的尼龙带起一阵鸡皮疙瘩和一个响亮的喷嚏。掏出兜里的手机一看，刚刚好凌晨三点，这个吉利的数字明示着他今天基本上是接不到什么客人了。他敢打赌Carl那个婊子已经接了起码三个客人，现在估计正在哪个不知姓名的男人床上奋力工作呢。Bryan恨恨地蹂躏嘴里那颗嚼得早就没味的口香糖，一边气愤于没有人欣赏自己纤细（过头）的身材而摇下车窗邀请他上车——好吧，婊子养的狗男人都只喜欢看起来干干净净彷佛才从隔壁高中下课过来的小年轻，带点少年的婴儿肥和羞涩的笑容——可是他们不知道他们眼中的干净青年屁股松的都可以塞进拳头了！  
Bryan越想越心里觉得难受，上了30岁的他就算把眼线勾的再浓，喷上再甜美的香水，摆出再引诱人的姿态，还是赚的大不如以前。他视线一转，不再一直望着马路尽头等待他的潜在客人，反而装作不经意的侧头一扫，眼角瞥见一个高高的身影站在马路对面不远处的路灯下，和十分钟前自己看到的一样的姿势：没有靠在什么地方，也没有刻意凸显出自己的屁股或者胸部，只是站在路灯下，那一头长的快遮住眉毛的灰白刘海下的眼睛正望着马路中央被车辆来来回回压出的小水坑出神。那家伙还在呢，Bryan心里平衡多了，本无交集的人在多次和你一起站到凌晨三点无果后，会让人不由得生出一股子同病相怜的味道来。  
他早就趁那男人发呆的时候悄悄打量过，他看起来绝对有35以上了，穿着浅蓝色衬衫和休闲西装，在一堆各具特色的站街姐妹里，反而像个客。Bryan好几次真心好奇他怎么还没把自己给饿死，老天，他也不是天天来，自然没有口碑这种东西，就算来，也找不到好位置，只有等那帮懂得撒娇抛媚眼的贱人被一个个接走后才有可能轮到他。直到有次Bryan晚上去隔壁街区买东西的时候才看到那个高个人男人在路边摆摊卖画，十多幅油画满满当当围着他，他坐在中间的折叠小凳上吸烟，看起来生意火红程度和他的副业差不多。  
Bryan把口香糖吐出来摁在电线杆子的三陪广告上，细致地把那块橡胶展平，盖住广告上那笑得一脸放荡的脸上，正准备回自己的出租屋补觉。然后他又看见一辆闪着灯的车从马路尽头开过来。等开的足够近的时候他看清了车头那圆形徽章里的三叉星标识，和漆黑闪着冷光的车身，然后毫不犹豫地转身继续往回走。干他们这行的，得懂得起认车认人。他们在马路边接客，身后的小巷墙上涂鸦盖了三四层准备迎接着第五轮洗礼，地上的地砖大多被压得四分五裂，积满上一次下雨后的雨水，一脚踩上去你的裤腿立马遭殃。马路边的标识杆早早脱了漆露骨的露出红棕色的铁锈。在这里你的客人会是开着桑塔拉或者水泥罐车的司机，会是醉的稀烂的酒鬼或者小偷，但永远不会是一位商务奔驰里的西装先生。Bryan走到他家楼下便利店买了包烟，摇摇晃晃上了楼。  
所以他当然没有看见那辆奔驰滑过夜色，慢慢减速停在马路对面那中年男人前面几米。那男人迟疑着走上去弯腰和车里人交谈了几句，拉开车门坐进了车里。黑色的商务车重新驶进黑夜里。Bryan躺在床上可怜了一下他同病相怜的同事和自己，骂骂咧咧睡去。  
对于Tony而言，他的夜才开始。


	2. 【八毛】Driver is here,you're safe.01

Tony挺直的背在窗外风景晃过好一阵子后才慢慢放松下来，头慢慢贴上靠枕，还是有点不相信。十分钟前他还站在人行道上，迎着快把他脸颊吹麻的冷风思索该如何同时解决交房租和买几只他急需颜料的问题，脑海中的烟蓝色始终没有调出来同样让这个男人苦恼不已。因此当那辆黑色轿车开近时，他只是扫了一眼车牌便把眼神继续放空，没什么期望地等着下一辆车。  
然后那辆干净的，线条闪着冷光的轿车滑出去几米后稳稳停下了。  
“…？”  
男人回过神了，太久没动的站姿让躯体几乎僵硬成雕塑，他慢慢走上去，黑色的车窗降下来，他首先注意到了搭在车窗上的那只手。确切点说，是那只手夹着的那一卷纸币，他能借着路灯隐隐约约看到弯曲的纸币上富兰克林那亲切的脸庞——Tony打心眼高兴他思索整晚的问题看起来要解决了，他甚至还有足够的余钱去吃一顿饱餐。他看向车内的男人，喔，只看到手的时候Tony还以为是位慷慨的小个头男人呢。没关系，慷慨就够了。  
“要来我公寓看看吗？”  
August任那男妓用指头快速叼走手里的钱，往里坐了坐腾出些空间。  
当Tony被车中暖气包裹着舒服地在心里叹一口气后，才转头对一直玩味看着自己的背头先生笑了一下：  
“我叫Tony。”  
“Walker。”  
……  
直到进门之前的August都表现得像带一位朋友回家一样平静，Tony都已经在心里做好了被摁在车里或者停车场操干的准备，拜托，那可是一笔不少的钱。中年男人望着August开门的背影，揣测这位Walker先生是位保守的绅士，只是出于一时好奇或者为了缓解工作压力才把他带回家。男妓跟着进了屋，一边胡思乱想一边蹲下身解开了鞋带。然后一双皮鞋出现在他低头时狭窄的视野里。他抬头，视线平视看见了他那位保守的先生深褐色的西装裤。  
“……。”  
男人停下手里的动作，半蹲着一只膝盖跪进两只皮鞋之间，鼻尖去顶弄他的客人两腿间的软肉。他隔着布料去深嗅，舔舐，吮吸。乖巧地伸舌把那一块布料打湿，染出一片水渍。那双往日里轻巧握笔的手爬上客人的腰，灵活地解开皮带释放被挑逗得半硬的肉柱。Tony这一周都窝在地下室作画，他的手握住纤细光滑的笔杆为画布扫上各种颜色，他的唇含住细长的香烟让自己清醒。他本以为他靠那些可以支撑着过日子。马眼分泌的液体染上舌尖，他苦涩地想，最终解决他房租的还是丑陋的，粗大的东西。眼前的性器实在有点冲击他的感官，Tony堪堪圈住底部，湿润的舌快速上下打湿嘴唇，让舌头顺着柱身的经络游走。  
August乐得看男人安静地跪在脚边用他温暖湿润的口腔款待自己的硬挺，但是那婊子彷佛干完就有场演唱会静候，所以不想因为深喉而嘶哑了他的嗓子。浅浅的吞咽让他提不起更高的欲望。他拍拍人的脸颊，退出来侧过身背靠在墙上。那跪着的男人透过碎发用焦糖色的眼睛疑惑地望了他一眼，仍然以膝作足，追随那被他舔得泛着水光的性器含弄。  
“把手背到身后去，Tony，”他的顾客发话了，听不出喜怒。Tony迷迷糊糊照做，一边仍有心思感叹这声音彷佛是大提琴弹奏出，低沉悦耳。下一秒一双手扶上Tony的后脑勺，把他按向了仍有大半截在外边的性器。  
“唔……！呜……唔嗯！！”  
力道有增无减，性器压着不安分地软舌，操进湿润地喉咙。那婊子的惊喘全被堵在嗓子里， August看不见他背在身后的手猛地攥紧，指甲陷进掌心。  
Tony喘得又急又深，鼻尖快埋进性器根部的毛发里，让氧气的吸入变得迟缓困难。他难受得干呕，实际上那也是August希望他做出地反应。他一下下操进那双薄唇，激起那男妓的眸子含起泪水，咳喘着紧缩喉咙，带给施暴者赞赏般的叹息。背起的双手不敢懈怠松手，缺氧让他脸上飞起酡红，他极尽乖顺地任August的手拉扯着他的头发迫使阴茎尽可能的吞得更深，用柔软的喉管去挑起温度，满足欲望。  
“好孩子。”性器被抽出，Mendez闭上眼接受喷洒的精液。他安静地咽下射进嘴里的部分，再次张嘴迎接那些walker先生从他脸上刮下的。


	3. Driver is here,you're safe.03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 毛毛终于认清八月真实面目了！增加了社会阅历！人不能看外表！

一路的衣物引向虚掩的卧室门，那些大多是Mendez的，在他被甩到床上的时候全身唯一没有留在August家地板上的布料就只有内裤和脚上的一双白袜。眩晕感袭击了他，他撑着手肘刚刚把自己翻过身面对walker先生，脚踝便被捉住拖向单腿跪在床边的男人。Mendez顺从地抬腿让蓄着胡子的客人剥下他的内裤。August勾着那条被染的水迹斑斑的灰色布料，被Mendez之前暗暗赞叹过的声音里透露着毫不掩饰地惊奇：“看起来你已经迫不及待了。”

事实上，我需要更多的润滑。

Mendez在出门的时候就给自己做了润滑，被体温彻底暖化，在他站在街边揽客的时候他能感受到那些液体失禁般流出来，打湿底裤，带来不舒服的黏腻感。随身带着的那支还留在衣服口袋里，没记错的话应该在刚刚一路的牵扯中留在了走廊上。按照刚才把自己嘴角撑得发疼的东西的尺寸，顺利的进入需要更多的润滑。但是他的客人又往他双腿间挤进一点，Mendez吞下嘴边的请求，尽可能的张开了双腿，感受到炙热的前端抵上了小口。

“…啊！…唔…”

圆润的龟头撑开褶皱，慢慢往里的顶弄逼出男妓一声咸湿的呻吟后他立刻抿紧了嘴，只随着动作的进一步深入哼出软软的鼻音。

这太疼了。

缺少润滑的一寸寸挺进带来的疼痛让Mendez突然发现那笔钱的代价比他想的还要大。他小口吸着气，拼命让反射性收缩的肌肉放松，好让体内的硬挺进入得顺畅些。他本想着会是又一位速战速决的客人：和之前一样，一次口活或者草草借着润滑剂插进去释放的酒鬼或者工人。这样他还能趁着天亮前回地下室补补觉。但是…

“嗯…啊啊！”

他努力的把惨叫的意味降到最低，做着机械的本职动作：打颤的长腿交合着去勾住客人的腰，拽紧床单的手松开顺着对方紧实的腹肌向上抚摸，那只手带着廉价香皂的气味磕磕绊绊地在男人身上游走打转。一位青涩的娼妓，矛盾的词语却把人勾勒得真实。August一把握住那只不安分的手，往自己身上一带。阴茎几乎进至根部。

操，August盯着身下婊子失神时嘴唇张开微微露出的糯米似的牙，他们俩彼此都知道如果来点润滑的话，他会好受很多。但是身下的男妓至今也没开口，他？他不想动。瓶子就在床头柜立着，他没伸手去拿，他打定主意那中年娼妓的眼泪也是今晚的一部分。但是得先让他尝点甜头。

他俯身操进那个小洞，阴茎碾着肠肉，穴口艰难吞下硬挺，挤出少许粘腻的润滑剂挂在穴口，动作渐渐带出湿润的水声和男人的呻吟，声音绵长愉悦，双腿缠紧了他的腰，一直疲软的性器现在半硬着挺在瘦削的小腹上。

“…啊嗯…Walker先生……好，好深……”其实不够深，但是龟头每一次都能恰好磨过那一点再往里深入。绵绵的快感一波波涌来，打的他懒洋洋地眯起眼。这是他喜欢的性爱，他念着鼓舞性的词句，表演性地呻吟，随着那根硬挺一起在黑暗中沉浮。

那婊子现在叫的像只猫，亮晶晶的眼睛隔着碎发望着自己。Augus低头对上双焦糖色的眸子，头顶的卷发垂下来轻轻扫过对方的额头，带起一阵痒意，惹得那双眼睛荡开一丝笑意。August怜惜着这笑，一边下身加重了顶弄的力道，试图让这个他在路边买到的男人吞得更深，直到囊袋撞到穴口的嫩肉为止。

Mendez被徒然的深入顶得呜咽一声，柔软内部被开拓带来作呕的饱胀感和陌生的疼痛。反射性夹紧的双腿却被掰开后的抽插撞散了力气，软软地摊开任男人更顺利地插进湿软的小洞。他睁大眼睛在黑暗中努力想清他的客人的神态，以为这突然的粗暴是源于他不明缘由的怒火，他不知道之前都是一时兴起。

“啊啊啊…Walker先生…”手放在August大腿上是推开的姿势，但是Mendez没用力。

“…Walker先生…很疼…”发颤的声音示弱意味明显。

“August。”

他善意地提供给Mendez一个接下来他需要用来求饶的名字。男人声音沙哑软糯，舌尖裹着圆滑的单词轻似耳语。

他想听更多。

性器抽出带出啵的一声，August跨上床的动作逼得Mendez只得撑着手肘往后退，像被利牙逼到悬崖的羚羊。August抓住猎物的胳膊掀过，那中年男人被掀得摔到床里，立刻熟练地摆出了跪趴得姿势。他被使用时大多是这样：他不需要知道身后的人是楼上的酒鬼租客，想尝鲜的小鬼还是满身汗臭的长途司机，只需要提供一个任人发泄欲望的屁股，在他们用力往后扯他的头发的时候仰头大声呻吟。

August再次惊叹这婊子的期待与饥渴，他喜欢这个呢。他拍拍Mendez示意他背对自己跪起身，握住他几乎有些硌人的手腕骨，膝盖顶开他的大腿插了进去。Mendez被顶得不受控制地往前倒，倒到一半却因为双手被捉住往后拉的原因生生吊在半空。他的肩膀因为骤停被扯得生疼，但他顾不上那儿了，他现在被完完全全卡在August的阴茎上，往前逃只会加剧肩关节的疼痛，往后便是那根要命的东西进得更深，他几乎能听到里面撕裂的声音。August每撞一次便是恶性循环，Mendez在几下没有节制的操弄后就没办法控制自己的泪水和声音了。他尖叫着讨饶，眼中的液体没有蓄在眼眶里就直接无声息砸进床单晕开成模糊的一小团。他像一匹被缰绳牢牢套住，没有一点挣扎余地的马驹，而那绳索的终端握在身后的变态手里，紧紧的。

“August…！…嗯啊！求，求你…轻点…”

“…啊啊啊…好疼…先生…放过我…先生…”

“August。”他纠正语无伦次的男妓。

疼痛和快感的双重叠加等于酷刑，羞愧的是他的性器现在却高高翘起，随着动作甩动，透明的体液流的一塌糊涂。他起初还想伸长手指推开August，却被一记顶弄操得哽咽。后来Mendez已经叫不出什么成型的词语了，酡红的脸颊上新的覆盖过干掉的泪痕，无法闭上的嘴发出兽类的呜咽，被碎发挡住的那双眼睛里的焦糖随着黑暗里的抽插的水声和渐渐无声的哭叫融化。

当August释放在他体内，松开手时。淡红的血丝混着精液从一时没法合拢的后穴流出，面前的男人直接软软的倒了下去，August把被踢到床下的被子捡起盖住Mendez裸露的身体，拿了枕头转身去了客卧。

August是被正午的阳光亮醒的，昨晚天黑着忘记拉上窗帘。他烦躁地把枕头叠过来捂住眼睛准备再躺会，弥补昨晚任务失败的晚归。思维顺着后滑，才想起隔壁应该还有个人。现在多半已经走了，August边想边开门，不出意料地看到走廊上只有自己孤零零的衣物。他进卧室后首先看到的就是皱巴巴的床单，以及上面的红白混合的干涸液体。他把枕头放回原位，又打了电话让家政两点钟来清理。他走进浴室，准备清理一下自己再和Lane联系，警告他这个任务别再插手。地板干干净净，看来那婊子没清洗自己就慌忙逃走了。August脑海里一闪而过那双黑暗里亮晶晶的眼睛，打开了花洒。

Tbc


End file.
